


Alles, was er je gewollt hat

by Thaum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Es gab für sie wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, als dort zu enden. Oder?





	Alles, was er je gewollt hat

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist die Übersetzung von "All he ever wanted" in Deutsch. Für die, die es lesen wollen. Die Kinder haben gefragt, waren anschliessend genauso verwirrt wie vorher und nach der Erklärung zu Tode beschämt, mit mir verwandt zu sein. Story meines Creepyshipper Lebens..

Es war Wochen her, seitdem ihr Bruder Kings Landing in Richtung Winterfell verlassen hatte. König des Nordens, einmal mehr. Die einzige Krone, die er tragen konnte, ertragen konnte, ohne daran zu ersticken. Und er hatte sie verlassen, den Thron verlassen, ein niedergebranntes Land und Menschen ohne Hoffnung verlassen. Er hatte alles zurückgelassen und sie, um sich darum zu kümmern. Als sie in seine Augen gesehen hatte, als er vor ihr stand, die Krone in der Hand an seiner Seite, da wusste sie, dass sie einen gebrochenen Mann vor sich hatte. Er hatte zuviel gesehen, zuviel getan, zuviel verloren. Das Geräusch von Metall auf Stein klang immernoch in ihren Ohren, die Erinnerung daran klar in ihrem Kopf. Sie würde es niemals vergessen. "Ich kann das nicht mehr. Vergib mir."

Vergib mir. Sie hatte seine Worte gehört, aber nicht wirklich etwas gefühlt. Keine Wut, keine Enttäuschung, nicht mal ein Hauch von Überraschung. Nur Mitleid mit dem naiven Jungen, der immernoch irgendwo tief in ihm steckte und sein Leben zur Hölle machte. "Ich bin so furchtbar müde." Er hatte den Kopf hängen lassen. "Sie verfolgen mich. Nachts. Am Tag. In jeder Ecke und in jedem Schatten. Wie kannst Du das alles aushalten..?" Er zeigte mit zitternder Stimme um sich. "Sieh nur, was wir getan haben. Was für einen furchtbaren Preis wir bezahlt haben. Ich wollte das alles niemals." Sie hatte die Krone vom Boden aufgehoben und darüber nachgedacht, wie lächerlich riesig sie in ihren kleinen Händen aussah. Sie schien wesentlich besser in Jons Hände zu passen. Aber der Ort, zu dem die Welt geworden war und Jon passten nicht mehr zusammen. "Es ging nie darum, was  _wir_  wollen." Er hatte sie dann angestarrt während sie ihren Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es da letztendlich verstanden. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es war nicht von Bedeutung und war es auch niemals gewesen.

Sie hatten ein Königreich zerstört. Hatten Tausende erschlagen. So viele hatten alles verloren. 'Alles.' Nein, es war nie darum gegangen, was sie wollte. Sie war ein Idiot gewesen, zu glauben, sie könnte alles stoppen. Die Götter wussten, sie hatte es wirklich versucht. Sie hatte an jenem Tag einen Teil von sich zerrissen, als sie ihm das Leben genommen hatte, und doch hatte sie damit nichts erreicht. Sie war seither allein gewesen, aber er hatte sie nie verlassen. In jedem Gedanken, jeder Idee fand sie Stücke von ihm. Seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf fragte sie nach ihren Entscheidungen, forderte sie heraus, kritisierte sie. "Und du an meiner Seite." In der Tat. Was für einen schrecklichen Preis sie bezahlt hatte. Der Krieg war weiter gegangen. Teil für Teil fügte sich wie von Geisterhand zusammen, während sie nichts getan hatte, von innen und aussen gleichermassen erstarrt. Erfroren. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen hatte sie zugesehen, bis sie es nicht mehr ertrug und nachgab. Bis sie verstand. Ab dort hatte eine tödliche Gewissheit alle ihre Ängste verdrängt. Nein, es ging nicht darum, was irgendjemand wollte, sondern was  _er_  geplant hatte. Und so wurde sie zu dem, was sie am Ende sein musste, weil es keinen anderen Weg gab. Beschützt durch Verschwörungen und Intrigen, weit über den Tod hinaus. Nichts Gutes oder Ehrenhaftes, aber für einmal wahr, durch seine Hand, zu Stahl geschmiedet und dazu fähig zu tun, was getan werden musste. Die Königin eines Königreichs aus Asche und Eis, schöner als je zuvor. Und alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte.


End file.
